<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Tell by Myllee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208422">Don't Tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myllee/pseuds/Myllee'>Myllee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't Look [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myllee/pseuds/Myllee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was used to having her way, to have guys falling all over her. She assumed that Jon Snow was no different. All she had to do was smile at him, bat her eyelashes and he would come a-runnin'.</p><p>Or so she thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't Look [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi again!</p><p>As promised, this work is a sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080104">Don't Look</a> (if you haven't read it, please go do so before reading this one, it's kinda needed for context).</p><p>This was not planned. Don't Look was meant to be a one-shot and nothing more, but quite a few people asked for a sequel so I went ahead and wrote this one. We're gonna have some flashbacks here, to gain some insight into things that happened before the events of the previous story. There will be some gaps, some areas I won't delve into, it's all intended. I'll rant about it some more after part 2 is done.</p><p>Hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Daenerys was sitting in the school library. She and Missy were supposed to be working on their biology homework, but she was lost in thought, her mind fixated on Jon Snow.</p><p>She remembered the first time she saw him, the memory as clear as day. </p><p>
  <i>It was the first week of junior year, and she was sitting with Marg on the lawn outside the school library, enjoying the autumn sun. The weather had been getting steadily colder and they were determined to take advantage of every possible opportunity to soak up some sunlight before the looming dreariness of winter.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She was idly plucking at some blades of grass when she saw Robb Stark walking across the lawn, chatting to someone she didn't know.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hey Marg," she nudged her friend, who was laying on her back with a giant pair of sunglasses perched on her nose.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Mmm?" was Marg's answer.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Who's that?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Who?" Marg pushed herself up, squinting around.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"That guy. With Robb Stark," Dany nodded at the pair.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Ooh, that must be the cousin," said Marg. She sat up, her voice losing its drowsy quality at once. She pushed up her sunglasses, surveying him from her perch on the grass, "he's hot."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"'The cousin'?" inquired Dany, eyeing his retreating form. She couldn't see much from where she was, just a head of tousled dark curls and a nice ass encased in skinny jeans.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yeah, Robb's cousin," Marg said, craning her neck to get a better look at him, "he just moved here from somewhere up north, Winterfell, I think."</i>
</p><p>Dany remembered staring at his retreating form, feeling intrigued.</p><p>'The cousin' or as Dany learned later, Jon Snow, was the hot topic of discussion around the school in the next few days. He was the cousin of one of the most popular guys at school, he was handsome and oozed confidence. He had a cocksure attitude that suggested he didn't care what anyone thought of him.</p><p>And, Dany had found out, he had just made the football team. Apparently he was, as Marg put it, '<i>a fucking prodigy</i>'. She recalled sitting on the bleachers with Marg and Missy, watching the football practice. She watched him score time after time and get enthusiastically patted on the back by his delighted teammates.</p><p>She remembered, quite clearly, the thought that went through her mind when he pulled his helmet off, brushing a sweaty curl off his forehead and squinting in the bright sun.</p><p>
  <i>Sooner or later, he's going to be mine.</i>
</p><p>A rustle of paper jolted Dany out of her thoughts and she directed her attention back to Missy, who was pointing out something in their biology textbook.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🤫</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Daenerys Targaryen was the undisputed Queen Bee of KL high, everyone knew that. She was beautiful, she was popular and she and her friends pretty much dominated the school.</p><p>Dany was used to having her way, to have guys falling all over her. Most guys were constantly trying to talk to her, offering to carry her books or help her with homework (ugh, as if she <i>needed</i> any help. She was one of the top students in her year. It always seemed to take people by surprise for some reason). She assumed that Jon Snow was no different. All she had to do was smile at him, bat her eyelashes and he would come a-runnin'.</p><p>Or so she thought.</p><p>She did her thing. She tried every trick in her arsenal without being <i>too</i> obvious. She passed by the football field when practice was taking place, wearing her favorite mini-skirt, pretending to ignore the appreciative glances from the guys who stopped and stared. She whisper-asked to borrow a pencil during math class and gave him a dazzling smile when he handed her his. She accidentally-on-purpose brushed against his shoulder when passing him at the school corridor, tossing a hurried apology over her shoulder as though she didn't even notice who she bumped into.</p><p>Antics such as these were usually enough for guys to seize the opportunity to try and talk to her, to get into her good graces. And if they were particularly bold, to tentatively try to ask her out. </p><p>But Jon Snow either didn't notice or just didn't care. He treated her the way he did everyone else. He was flirty. And cocky. And seemingly immune to her charms. And it drove her absolutely <i>crazy</i>.</p><p>But now, she wondered. He had asked her out, hadn't he? This must mean he was interested. Maybe he had been for a while.</p><p>She tried to recall memories of her past interactions with him, trying to find clues that she may have missed before.</p><p>A memory surfaced from the dark recesses of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>She was at a party. Theon Greyjoy's. She never meant to go, but Marg had dragged her and the rest of them. Robb Stark was friends with Theon and he was going to be there. And Marg had always had some kind of a crush on Robb Stark.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They had arrived fashionably late, as usual. The place was already packed full of people in various states of drunkenness. Some people were from their school, but there were some she didn't recognize. Apparently, they were friends with Theon's sister Yara.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She had danced with her friends, did the rounds, talked to some people she knew and some she didn't. Some of the new guys tried to sweet-talk her. She remembered smirking to herself, even though she enjoyed the attention. None were nearly handsome nor interesting enough to be worth her time.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Fuck off," she had snapped at one of them, who was repeatedly trying to engage her in conversation, ignoring the hurt puppy-dog look in his eyes and walking away.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>An hour into the party, she was already extremely bored. She turned her attention to the booze. Somebody had managed to stock the fridge full of beer, which she was not particularly fond of. But there were also countless bottles of wine-coolers all over the kitchen counter, which was more to her liking. So she helped herself. She was also roped into doing tequila shots with some of Yara's friends.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A few drinks later, she was already drunk out of her mind, doing a sort of a wobbly dance in the arms of a guy she didn't even remember the name of. Darren or Darryl or something like that.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She remembered feeling slightly nauseated and dizzy and the guy suggesting they go upstairs so she could rest her head. She followed him, her head full of some sort of buzzing. Like something was not quite right but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand sneaking down to rest low on her back. She was pulled down a darkened hallway towards a closed door. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Almost there," he murmured in her ear, his breathing somewhat labored, "then you can lie down. I'll stay with you, don't worry." His hand was clutching her wrist so hard it was almost painful.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Suddenly, the guy at her side was violently wrenched backwards. She heard him exclaim in indignation as she clumsily leaned against the wall, her head spinning. He yelled something like "What the fuck, man?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She heard another voice, rough with a Northern lilt to it, saying "What the fuck is wrong with you? Can't you see she can barely stand up straight?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Darren or Darryl mumbled something in response and the other voice replied with "You better get lost before I make you. And if you ever go near her again I'll break your fuckin' arms."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>An arm suddenly wrapped around her, pulling her gently away from the wall.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Dany, are you ok?" a quiet voice asked. She noted with a faint surprise that it was the voice of Jon Snow. Dany. It sounded good coming from his lips.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She nodded, blinking at him. His face came slowly into focus. How could he be so damn pretty?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hi Snow," she drawled, "have you been following me?" she giggled drunkenly at the thought that he'd been watching her, "Didn't know you cared."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Of course I care," he muttered, "you're just too blind to notice." He sighed, "Come on," he said, steering her slowly back towards the staircase, "let's go find your friends."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They made their way slowly down the stairs, Jon's arm wrapped securely around her waist, making sure she didn't stumble. He smelled nice. Like peppermint and something green and outdoorsy. She could also detect a hint of beer and sweat, which, to her surprise, was not even a turnoff.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They finally made their way downstairs, back into the din of the party. Jon pushed her gently into a plush armchair and went to tap Missy, who was coiled around Grey, on her shoulder. Dany blearily peered at them, seeing Jon pointing at her and saying something terse to Missy.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Missy's brown eyes widened in alarm and she made her way to Dany, hastily shoving people out of the way. Some people cried out in annoyance when she stepped on their toes but she ignored them.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Missy reached her, leaning down, concern on her face, "Dany, are you ok?" she didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she hauled Dany back to her feet, assisted by Jon and Grey, and pulled her out of the house. The three deposited her in Missy's car and Missy leaned closer to buckle her in. She drove her home.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Missy had made sure she got in ok, patiently held her hair for her when she puked her guts into the toilet and bullied her to drink as much water as she could manage before stumbling into bed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The next morning Dany woke up with no memory of anything that happened the night before.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Dany gasped, startled at the memory. She hadn't remembered it all this time. She felt her cheeks heat up. Jon. Cocky too-cool-for-school Jon Snow. That night she got to glimpse of a different side of him. Feral and fiercely protective, like a wild animal. But also gentle and caring. And she hadn't even remembered.</p><p>And he told her then. That he cared. And she just couldn't see it. And he had called her "Dany", she realized. She could only ever remember him calling her "Targaryen" in that arrogant, self-assured way of his. Except for that one time, which she was unfortunately too drunk to remember until just now. <i>Gods</i>.</p><p>"- I mean, that was totally unfair, right?" Marg's voice broke through Dany's reverie. They were seated at their usual lunch table. The had finished eating and Marg was now engaged in a long tirade.</p><p>She nodded at Marg, pretending she had a clue what the hells Marg was talking about. Marg seemed to be complaining about Mr. Lannister, the math teacher, yet again. It appeared that her grade on the latest math test was not to her liking.</p><p>"I totally knew the answer, I was almost right all the way but he still docked half the points," said Marg furiously, "I swear he's got it in for me, it's SO unfair."</p><p>Dany didn't bother pointing out that Marg often had "minor" mistakes like these that showed she had no real understanding of what she was doing. But she didn't want Marg to keep ranting, so it was best to just nod in agreement. Irri and Doreah were nodding so enthusiastically that they resembled those dog-figurines people put in their cars.</p><p>Marg finally finished her tirade and jumped to a different topic.</p><p>"So, we're going clubbing Friday, right? Dany, pick you up around 22:00?"</p><p><i>Oh, fuck.</i> She had completely forgotten about the stupid club. She had the date with Jon on Friday and she had no intention of canceling on him. It only took him over a fucking year to ask her out, she wasn't going to wait any longer.</p><p>"About that," Dany grimaced at Marg, "I can't come."</p><p>"What? Why? We made these plans <i>ages</i> ago," whined Marg. Dany didn't bother pointing out that 5 days did not constitute "ages".</p><p>"Viserys is visiting on Friday," she lied smoothly, "he insists we have a 'family dinner'", she made air quotes with her fingers. It had been known to happen. Viserys would show up out of the blue, back into town from wherever the hells it was he was spending his time nowadays to insist they have dinner as a family. It was a complete charade and utter bullshit but Dany was still expected to attend every one of these dinners. So the lie wasn't a hard sell.</p><p>She wasn't even sure why she was lying, not exactly. She wasn't ashamed or anything like that. Jon Snow was pretty much the wet dream of nearly every girl in school, they all wished they could go out with him. A date with him would only make her more desirable to the guys and a subject of envy to the girls. </p><p>But... when people found out she went out with him, she wanted it to be clear to everyone that <i>he's</i> the one who fell for <i>her</i>. She was the one calling the shots.</p><p>Marg rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up dramatically in defeat, "Well, that sucks," she pouted, "but if it's a cool place maybe we can go again next weekend," she suggested.</p><p>Dany made a non-committal noise that Marg took as an agreement and happily jumped into a different topic. Trying to keep up with Marg sometimes resembled trying to board a moving train.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🤫</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>She was in chemistry class next, still lost in thoughts of Jon Snow. He was sitting two seats over from her and she chanced a few furtive glances at him. He was looking good today. His legs were encased in black jeans and his torso in a tight white t-shirt. His dark nipples were vaguely visible through the semi-seethrough fabric.</p><p>It was still mind-boggling to her that she knew what he looked like naked.</p><p>The thought triggered yet another memory of a past encounter with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>The temperature that day was pretty much scalding, the sun shining bright and hot in the periwinkle-blue sky. Someone, possibly Margaery, came up with the bright idea of having a picnic.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dand and her friends all dressed similarly. Bikini tops, jean shorts and sunglasses. They packed water bottles and sunscreen, bought some pastries in their favorite bakery, and made their way to Blackwater Park.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The grassy area designated for the picnic was already quite crowded by the time they'd arrived. Theon Greyjoy was dragging a big blue picnic cooler towards the gathering spot, his face red with effort. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jeyne Westerling and Alys Karstark were giggling some meters away, chatting up some guys from the football team. Some other kids were standing around, laughing about something Gendry had said. There were several girls already sprawled face-down on beach towels they had laid out on the lawn, sunbathing.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>When Theon saw them approach, he straightened, hastily wiping the sweat off his forehead. He jogged over to them.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hi girls," he said eagerly, "you look lovely today." Dany heard Margaery snort beside her. Dany glanced at her, giving her a glare, "don't be a bitch, Marg". Marg's eyes narrowed but she said nothing. Dany gave Theon a tight smile, "Hi Theon."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He jerked his thumb towards the cooler sitting a few meters behind him, "Want a beer? I brought some."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Margaery's scowl suddenly vanished, a smile replacing it, "Well, why didn't you say so?" she gave Theon an overly sweet smile and a wink. Theon's face turned even redder if that was at all possible, "Lead the way."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Theon happily led her towards the cooler, pulling out a couple of beer bottles from a bed of crushed ice. He quickly popped the cap from one bottle and offered it to Marg who immediately took a swig and came back over to them without a backward glance at Theon. He looked crestfallen.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dany raised an eyebrow at her, "You don't have to be such a bitch to him, you know," she said tartly. Theon had always had a crush on Marg and she never hesitated to take advantage of it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"But I'm soooo good at it," Marg giggled, taking another swig of the beer, "come on, let's sit."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They spread their own towels on the lush green grass, sitting down and dropping their bags next to them. Missy promptly left to talk to Grey.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dany took out the bottle of sunscreen. Within a few seconds, several guys materialized next to them, offering to help them with the task. Marg immediately accepted, laying down on the towel and perching her chin on her folded hands. One of the football players promptly grabbed the bottle and started slathering Marg's back with cream.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dany declined. She wasn't overenthusiastic about the notion of some guy pawing at her. Irri eventually ended up doing her back instead.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dany heard some people cheer and turned to look over her shoulder. Robb Stark and Jon Snow were approaching, lugging a huge watermelon between them.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Marg raised her head from her towel to look. She whooped loudly when she saw them.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Why are you so excited about a watermelon?" enquired Irri with a puzzled expression.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Marg rolled her eyes, "Is that your first summer party? It's spiked," she clarified, "full of Vodka."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Oh. Awesome."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The guys finally put down the watermelon on a plastic table that somebody brought out. A group of simpering girls was already swarming around it, although Dany suspected the main attraction was Jon and not the spiked watermelon.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Robb pulled out a large knife and started cutting the fruit into slices and passing them around.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dany watched Jon from behind her sunglasses, pretending to sunbathe. The mirrored lenses blissfully hid her eyes from view so nobody would know she was staring.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He tugged on the edge of his t-shirt, pulling it up to wipe his sweaty forehead, and Dany got a glimpse of his bare chest. She bit her lip as she let her eyes rove over his body. He was a bit too far to make out details, but she could see he had an impressive set of pecks on him, lean and muscled. His skin was pale, his nipples flat and dark.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He eventually dropped the edge of the t-shirt, gratefully accepted a beer from Theon. He threw his head back to take a long gulp. Dany gawked, eyes riveted to him. His throat bobbed as he swallowed, a few droplets of sweat rolling down his neck.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He looked absolutely mouth-watering.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hey, Snow!" Marg's yell made her jump. Jon lowered the beer bottle, turning to squint at Marg, "What can I do for you, Tyrell?" he called back, a teasing note to his voice.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You can bring us some party favors, pretty please," Marg batted her eyelashes at him. Dany rolled her eyes at her blatant flirting. Marg was so fucking obvious.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jon chuckled and grabbed some watermelon slices, bringing them over to them.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He bent over, handing Dany one of the slices with a flirty quirk of his lips. From up close, Dany could see the tiny flecks of gold in his grey eyes. Realizing she was staring just a little bit longer than was appropriate, Dany hastily took the proferred piece of fruit from his hand and sat up, brushing her hair away from her face. She gave him what she hoped passed for a casually indifferent look and nodded her thanks.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Thank you, darling," Marg winked at him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You're welcome," he said, but his eyes were still fixed on Dany. She munched at her fruit, pretending not to notice he was even still there. Then his cousin yelled his name and he walked off.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dany munched on her watermelon, watching Jeyne Westerling from the corner of her eye. The girl was trying to convince Jon Snow to let her help him rub sunscreen on the back of his neck, which apparently was turning bright red from the sun. He seemed to have agreed, because a few seconds later, Jeyne was applying liberal amounts of cream to his skin, all but pushing her boobs against his back.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Gods. So pathetic, Dany thought, annoyed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"He's so fucking hot," sighed Irri from her perch next to Marg, her sunglasses pushed low on her nose so she could look over the rim. Dany followed her gaze to Jon.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She scowled at her, "Why don't you go crawl all over him as Jeyne does?" Irri flushed, pushing her sunglasses back up and settling down on her towel.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Shortly after, somebody brought out and iPod and a pair of giant speakers. They produced music in quite an impressive volume.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Everybody cheered when the first notes of Uptown Funk started playing.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Some people started dancing to the music. Sort of. They were mostly gyrating and nodding their heads, beer bottles in hand. Dany saw some simpering girls trying to convince Jon to dance with them, all but getting in his face.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Come on, Snow," purred Alys, batting her fake eyelashes at him, "show us some moves."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I don't dance," he said pointedly, gently releasing his arm from her grasp and going to take a seat at the picnic bench next to Grey and Gendry. Gendry muttered something to him, laughing. Jon just shook his head and rolled his eyes, tipping his beer bottle to take another sip.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Somebody had the brilliant idea to turn the picnic into a barbecue. Some of the guys disappeared for a while, and when they returned, they were carrying an enormous grill between them. A few others ran off to the local supermarket and came back with packages of hot dogs and buns.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Gendry and Harry from the football team were put on grilling duty, and so after much messing about with the grill and some snippy arguments about the best way to stack the charcoal, they were sliding the first serving of hot dogs from the grill. Dany's mouth watered at the smell.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Come and get 'em," Gendry bellowed, pointing at the hotdogs with the sharp end of a toasting fork. Everybody crowded around the grill, fetching paper plates and buns.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It was getting late, the sun was slowly sinking into the horizon, painting the evening sky in streaks of pink and violet. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dany went off to the restrooms at the other end of the park, and when she came back, the sun had already set. The park was swathed in shadows, lit only by the numerous lamp posts scattered about. Most of the kids had finished eating and were now sitting in small groups, perched on picnic blankets, huddling together against the mounting evening chill. Some paired up and were making out in semi-secluded corners.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dany approached her towel and stopped just a few paces away. Marg was half-sprawled over her towel, making out with Robb Stark. Dany grimaced at the obnoxious noises they were making. The last thing she wanted was to sit next to them and listen to that. Missy was probably somewhere with Grey, Irri and Doreah were sitting with a group of football players on a nearby patch of grass.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dany went off the find someone less preoccupied to hang out with. She rounded a tree and froze. She had inadvertently stumbled upon another couple who was busy making out. Jon Snow and Jeyne Westerling. Jealousy burst in her stomach, white-hot and angry.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They hadn't noticed her yet and she stood there frozen to the spot. A moment later she started slowly walking backwards, intent on getting the hells away from there, when she heard Jon's voice.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'm flattered, Jeyne, but no thanks," he said, gently pushing her off of him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jeyne pouted and scooted closer, her chest brushing against his arm, "Are you really sure?" she purred in his ear.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yeah, sorry," he got up, dusting off the back of his jeans, "I'm gonna go get another beer," he muttered and walked off in the direction of the picnic tables. Jeyne was left scowling at his retreating back.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dany retreated back behind the tree. After a moment's hesitation, she followed Jon's retreating figure back to the picnic area. She found him next to the blue cooler, popping a cap off a bottle of beer.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He smiled when he saw her approach, "Hey Targaryen, found nobody to make-out with?" he teased, leaning his hip against the table.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She smirked back at him, "Didn't you?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He shrugged, a teasing spark still dancing in his eyes, "Well, you never offered."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She just scoffed and rolled her eyes. He was silent for a moment and then tipped his beer bottle to her, silently offering her a sip. She stared at him for a second and then plucked the bottle out of his hand, taking a long sip. She wrinkled her nose a bit at the flavor. He was watching her, an expression she couldn't quite decipher on his face.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Not a fan of beer?" he asked softly, as she handed him the bottle back.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She shrugged, "Not really."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He hummed then turned around, looking for something on the darkened picnic table. Dany was confused for a moment until he pulled a small glass bottle of coke out of the cooler. He popped the cork and handed it to her with a small smile.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She took it, "Thanks."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They just stood there for a while in silence, sipping their drinks, and gazing at the starry sky.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Dany shook her head in wonderment at the memory. She had always figured Jon's flirting with her was meaningless. She couldn't help but wonder now if she'd just been oblivious the whole time.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🤫</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Friday. Dany wiped her suddenly sweaty hands on her skinny jeans as she walked down the hallway, accompanied by her friends.</p><p>In just a few short hours she would be getting ready for her date with Jon. It was making her nervous and on edge. She had already snapped at Irri when the girl asked her what she thought about her new skirt.</p><p>
  <i>Dany had glanced down disinterestedly, "It's great... if you lived in the 80s," she said with an eyeroll. She hated vintage. It just looked ancient.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Irri's cheeks had flooded with color as she tugged nervously on the hem. It made Dany feel slightly bad, but she brushed it off. She was just being honest after all... right?</i>
</p><p>Deep in thought, she rounded a corner and collided head-first with Alys Karstark, who was busy rummaging in her bag and wasn't looking where she was going.</p><p>Dany grabbed Marg's shoulder to avoid falling down on her butt, ignoring Marg's annoyed "ouch" when she accidentally grabbed her hair.</p><p>"Look where you're going, you klutz," Dany snapped, righting herself, smoothing down her hair.</p><p>Alys froze, "Oh gods, Dany, I'm so sorry," she stammered, looking terrified.</p><p>Dany gave her another withering glance and walked on. She couldn't wait for the school day to end already.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🤫</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Dany wrenched off the blouse and mini-skirt she had on, throwing them on her bed. They joined a growing pile of clothes already strewn all over the bed, nearly covering the floral bedspread.</p><p>She had about an hour left until Jon was supposed to pick her up and for the life of her, she couldn't decide what to wear. She hated feeling like a stupid cliche, dressing up for a boy, but the truth was, she cared. She wanted to see his eyes bulge when he saw her. She wanted her sight to render him deaf, blind and stupid.</p><p>It felt like she was preparing to charge into battle and she needed the right armor. Like an unspoken challenge, which one of them could best the other. She might have agreed to go out with him but she was still Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen, and she was certain she could gain the upper hand.</p><p>If she could only figure out what to <i>wear</i>.</p><p>Finally, at the very back of her closet, she found the perfect attire. It was a dress. Pale pink and made from gauzy soft material. For some reason, she knew it would appeal to him more than the tank tops and mini skirts.</p><p>Dany ran her fingers over the soft fabric. It was smooth as silk to the touch. She felt a pleasant shiver go through her at the thought of Jon's hand on her through it, perhaps wrapped around her waist.</p><p>She glanced at her watch and cursed under her breath. She didn't have much time left. She could make him wait for her, of course, but she wanted to be ready on time nonetheless. She hurried to finish styling her hair and apply her makeup. After fifteen more minutes and another swipe of lipstick she was done. She eyed herself critically in the mirror. It was her usual look. Flawless, but looking effortless. </p><p>She smiled to herself.</p><p>
  <i>He won't know what hit him.</i>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🤫</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Just a few minutes past 20:00, she saw Jon's car from her bedroom window. It pulled into a stop in front of her house.</p><p>She grabbed her purse and hurried downstairs. Her mother was out of her room for a change and she was reluctant for her and Jon to meet.</p><p>She muttered a hasty "I'm going out," to her mother and exited through the front door. She smoothed down her dress as she walked slowly towards his car, attempting to appear nonchalant even though her heart was beating erratically in her chest.</p><p>By the time it took her to get there, Jon had already exited the car and was leaning against its door, waiting for her. He was dressed in faded jeans and a simple white t-shirt. His dark curls were loose today, spread softly around his face. Dany's heart skipped a beat. He looked incredibly handsome.</p><p>"Snow," she greeted him in a tone she hoped sounded blasé.</p><p>"Targaryen," he raised his head. She got closer and he finally got a better look at her. She saw his eyes widen slightly and his lips part. She bit back a smile.</p><p>"Cat's got your tongue, Snow?" she teased after a few seconds of silence from him. She truthfully was incredibly pleased by his reaction.</p><p>He finally snapped his mouth shut and gave her a slow smile. He was silent for a moment more.</p><p>"You look amazing," he finally said. There was no trace of the cockiness that was usually present in his voice. He sounded sincere. Dany could feel her cheeks pinkening.</p><p>"You clean up pretty well yourself, Snow," she finally said. "Shall we?" she finally said after a few seconds of awkward silence.</p><p>"Sure," he opened the driver's side door while she went around the front to seat herself next to him, pulling at the seatbelt as she sat.</p><p>"I was going to come knock on the door, you know," he remarked, "since this is a proper date." He said that last part teasingly as if reminding her she'd agreed to this. As if it was his win.</p><p>Dany smiled, stealing a glance at his profile as he moved the car away from the curb and into the street, "What a gentleman," she drawled, "I was kind enough to spare you the awkward meet-the-family moment," she shrugged, "I'm nice that way."</p><p>He just chuckled, expertly maneuvering the car into the city traffic. He tossed a sideways glance at her, "Wanna put something on the radio?"</p><p>"Sure," Dany leaned forward to click the buttons on the center console. After going through several stations with incessant babble and some with generic pop music, she finally settled on one. The opening notes of Paradise City filtered through the car.</p><p>"Hmm." She saw Jon's lips quirk up in a small smile, although his gaze remained fixed on the road ahead.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing," he shook his head, smiling, "good choice."</p><p>Dany snorted, "Surprising choice, you mean? You were expecting something more girly, right?"</p><p>He laughed, looking at her when stopping at a red light, "Something like that."</p><p>Dany shook her head at him, "You know nothing, Jon Snow."</p><p>"I guess I don't," he murmured, chancing another glance at her, "but I will." The cockiness was back along with a teasing spark in his eyes. </p><p>Dany felt a butterfly-like flutter in her stomach at the look in his eyes. She smiled, "We'll see."</p><p>"So where are we going?" she asked after a few more seconds of enjoying the music.</p><p>"You'll see."</p><p>Dany bit her lip, thinking, "Are we going to that new Braavosi place?" A new Braavos-inspired restaurant had just opened in town a week earlier, Marg had mentioned it in passing. It was supposedly very posh.</p><p>"Do you always ask so many questions?"</p><p>"Do you always give so few answers?"</p><p>"Patience is a virtue, Targaryen," Jon winked at her, "It's a surprise."</p><p>Dany rolled her eyes and looked around, trying to gauge where they were headed. The route he took seemed familiar... she suddenly realized where they were headed. If she was not mistaken, he was driving towards-</p><p>"The pier?" she asked incredulously, feeling disappointment settling in her stomach. They were driving down the road leading to the hill overlooking Blackwater pier. The place all KL students knew was a prime make-out spot due to its relative privacy. She didn't think Jon would be like that. Just like all the others.</p><p>She huffed, "You're not very creative, are you, Snow?" she asked, not bothering to keep the annoyance out of her tone, "let me tell you a secret," she lowered her voice to a mock-whisper, "everybody knows what goes on there."</p><p>Far from looking insulted, the corner of Jon's mouth actually quirked up in amusement, "We're going for a <i>walk</i> by the pier, Targaryen," he said, one eyebrow quirking up, "get your mind out of the gutter."</p><p>Dany bit back a smile. She did jump to conclusions. But, funnily enough, she was glad to be wrong, "Alright then," she said.</p><p>She leaned back in her seat, staring out the window. She had low-grade butterflies fluttering in her stomach again. She didn't know exactly what Jon had in mind for their date but she'd always been intrigued by Jon Snow, could never quite figure him out. </p><p>She was curious to find out more about him, determined to break through the cocky veneer and find out who he really was deep down inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Music for this chapter:</p><p>- <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSw0ci0t1qI">Sexy Naughty Bitchy me</a> (chapter title)<br/>- <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPf0YbXqDm0">Uptown Funk</a><br/>- <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rbm6GXllBiw">Paradise City</a></p><p>I know this chapter kinda stopped in the middle of the action, but know that part 2 is almost done and just needs some polishing. I expect it to be up in a few days.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't Tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did promise "soon", so.. here it is 😏<br/>More rambles at the end notes.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Jon steered the car away from the city center and out towards the bay. Eventually, the car slowed down to a stop at a small parking lot, right by the beach. He pulled off his seatbelt, giving her a smile, "Come on."</p><p>She followed him out of the car, looking around. The entire area was brightly lit by multitudes of lamp posts. A familiar smell of salt hit her nose as she took a deep breath of the fresh air. There was a light breeze blowing, cooling the heat of the evening.</p><p>She joined Jon, who was patiently waiting for her, hands stuck in his pockets. The breeze ruffled his unruly dark curls, making him look somehow younger. She suppressed the urge to brush one errant curl away from his forehead.</p><p>They started walking along the beach. "So... where to?" she asked after a few seconds.</p><p>He smiled, "Well, I did promise you dinner."</p><p>"That you did." She had no idea where on earth he would take her to dinner here of all places. Her previous dinner dates were all in somewhat fancy restaurants in downtown KL, the guys were always eager to impress her by taking her to expensive dinners. Although, truth be told, she had never been very impressed. It would take more than a fucking fancy dinner.</p><p>If Jon noticed her puzzlement, it did not faze him.</p><p>Eventually, after a few more minutes' walk, they ended up standing next to a food truck. Dany eyed it skeptically. It was unassuming. It was painted white with a gold emblem reading <i>Burgers by Night</i>. She didn't recall seeing it before, although, judging by the name, it was only open at nights.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow at Jon, "A food truck, Snow?" she asked, not bothering to hide her skepticism.</p><p>He just smiled and indicated the menu with his chin, "Go ahead."</p><p>She just shrugged. A burger is a burger. "You pick," she said unenthusiastically.</p><p>He approached the smiling girl at the truck, who, Dany was annoyed to notice, was eyeing him appreciatively.</p><p>"What can I get you?" she asked, sending a flirty smile Jon's way. Dany moved forward, planting herself at Jon's side, sending a withering glare at the girl, who seemed to barely notice her.</p><p>"We'll take two Night Kings, please," said Jon, pulling out his wallet and passing some bills to the girl, "and two sodas."</p><p>They hung around by the truck in silence while the girl prepared their food, staring at the waves of the ocean gently lapping at the shoreline. Once their meals were ready, Jon went to retrieve them. He handed Dany a large bun wrapped in wax paper and a paper soda cup.</p><p>They made their way to a low stone hedge to sit. Dany unwrapped her bun, peeking inside. Burger, cheese, veggies, and some kind of sauce. It looked like nothing out of the ordinary. Beside her, Jon was already biting into his. His eyes were fixed on the horizon, but she noticed him watching her from the corner of his eye, trying to gauge her reaction.</p><p>She shrugged and took a bite. She wasn't ready for the flavors assaulting her tastebuds. The bun was some kind of brioche, buttery and soft. The meat was somehow soft on the inside and crispy on the outside. And the sauce was nothing short of heavenly. Unlike the usual ketchup and mustard mix, this was rich and creamy. A bit tangy and utterly delicious. She swallowed her first bite.</p><p>"<i>Gods</i>," she mumbled. She glanced at Jon, who was smiling at her.</p><p>"Like it?" he inquired.</p><p>"It's delicious," she admitted, happily taking another bite, savoring the flavors. In truth, it was one of the most delicious meals she'd ever had, and she'd been to quite a few fancy restaurants. </p><p>But there was something about this one. The food and the company. Or maybe... mostly the company.</p><p>She glanced at Jon from the corner of her eye, eating his food, his face serene as he gazed into the horizon.</p><p>She quasi-interrogated him about his favorite foods as they ate, asking teasingly if all his preferences were as fine as a food truck burger. He had rolled his eyes and playfully bumped her shoulder with his.</p><p>"I like a lot of things," he shrugged, "I grew up on northern cuisine but I'll eat just about anything."</p><p>Dany giggled, remembering seeing him gobble up food at the school cafeteria.</p><p>They ate in silence for a few minutes. Dany glanced sideways at Jon just to see him wince slightly when stretching his leg. </p><p>She blinked, raising her eyebrow, "What happened to your knee?" she inquired, nodding her chin at it.</p><p>He huffed a laugh, "Gendry tackled me during practice, knocked it hard on the ground."</p><p>"Dangerous game," she remarked, shaking her head, "how's your back doing?"</p><p>He seemed confused for a moment and then comprehension dawned, "You mean the bruise you got a peek at without me knowing?" he teased.</p><p>Dany laughed, only a little bit embarrassed, "That's the one." She suppressed a shiver at the memory of sneaking a peek at his naked delicious body.</p><p>"It's better, thanks," he chuckled, shaking his head, "you're shameless, you know that?" his tone was teasing and his eyes danced with merriment, so she knew he didn't mean it in a bad way.</p><p>She smirked, "Hardly. If I were <i>really</i> shameless I would mention the mole you have on the back of your thigh," she said teasingly.</p><p>His mouth fell open a little and he huffed incredulously, trying to suppress a smile. She could swear his cheeks pinkened a little.</p><p>"So what about you?" he cocked his head at her after he regained his powers of speech, "any interesting marks on your person?"</p><p>She raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips, "Wouldn't you like to know."</p><p>He didn't say anything, just stared at her silently, something flashing in his eyes. Dany felt her heart rate picking up speed, feeling something hungry coiling in the pit of her stomach at the look in his eyes.</p><p>She tore her eyes away, going back to eating her food.</p><p>When they had both finished demolishing their meals and drinks, they slowly made their way back to the car. It was completely dark now.</p><p>"So where to now?" asked Dany as she buckled her seatbelt.</p><p>Jon smiled at her, a spark lighting in his eyes, "Well, if you're not ready to go home yet..." he drawled.</p><p>She snorted, "I don't have a curfew, Snow, bring it on."</p><p>He chuckled and started the car, "In that case, we have exactly fifteen minutes to get to our next destination."</p><p>"Oh?" Dany raised an eyebrow, intrigued, "And what would that be?"</p><p>"It's a surprise," he said, a smile dancing on his lips.</p><p>"Another one?"</p><p>"What can I say? I'm full of surprises."</p><p>"You're certainly full of <i>something</i>," she muttered testily, but she was biting back a grin all the same.</p><p>He just laughed as he pulled off the curb.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🤫</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>They drove for all of ten minutes before stopping outside what looked like an old movie theatre. Dany curiously poked her head out of the window. She had only ever been to the movies in the large movie theaters scattered about King's Landing downtown area. They were the usual deal. Big, glitzy, featuring all the latest box-office hits. But this looked like something else. It had an old-school, sort of cozy, atmosphere about it.</p><p>If she had worries about being seen with him by anyone she knew, they all but vanished when she glimpsed the place. Nobody she knew in KL high frequented places such as these.</p><p>She raised her eyebrows in question at Jon, who just smiled as he unbuckled his seatbelt. She let herself out of the car and followed him towards the ticket booth. The elderly bespectacled man at the counter smiled warmly at Jon.</p><p>"Again, huh, Snow? This is what? The third time?"</p><p>"Aye, it is," Jon smiled, "two, please."</p><p>The man turned his owlish gaze at Dany, blinking at her, slowly, "Welcome, lass," he said, "I do hope you'll enjoy it." He accepted a few bills from Jon and handed him two paper slips.</p><p>Dany smiled politely at the man, trying to glance at the movie tickets in his hand.</p><p>"'Coherence'," she read the title, confused. The name was unfamiliar, "what is that?"</p><p>"Well," Jon said, suddenly appearing a little shy and nervous, "this theatre only shows indie low-budget movies, trying to encourage productions that don't have bottomless pockets," he swallowed, "and it's sci-fi evening tonight."</p><p>She jerked her head up, surprised, "And what makes you think I like sci-fi?" she challenged, wondering if he actually knew or whether it was just a lucky guess.</p><p>He smiled again, his face relaxing a smidgen, "You said so. Back at school, during that film department evening."</p><p>"Oh." Her jaw dropped when she suddenly remembered that evening, clear as day.</p><p>
  <i>The film class at their school was having a short-movie presentation. She went with Marg and Missy, taking a seat in the auditorium. After the movie, which wasn't half-bad, she launched into a discussion about movies with Marg.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Marg preferred silly action movies and romantic comedies and never had the patience for anything more complex.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I watch movies to chill," she explained, rolling her eyes, "If I wanted something complex I'd read a book," she giggled, "but I rarely do."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Missy laughed, turning to Dany, "Not quite your thing, is it?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Nah," Dany smiled. She went on to list some of her favorite films, all sci-fi classics.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She got the fondness for everything sci-fi from Rhaegar, who used to watch a lot of them when he was younger and still living at home. She remembered curling up next to him on the sofa, as he patiently explained the various plots. She had loved it. It was sort of like magic, but not exactly. It felt more real.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jon Snow was seated right behind them, chatting with his friends. She had no idea he even noticed her.</i>
</p><p>Dany snapped her mouth shut, feeling a tingly kind of warmth spreading through her chest, "You remembered," she blurted in wonder, "I didn't know you even noticed," she admitted.</p><p>Jon smiled, "I noticed a lot more than you think," he said quietly, something warm and sweet flashing through his eyes.</p><p>She swallowed, her eyes caught on his, feeling as though a wave was passing between them.</p><p>"So, uh," she hastened to speak, breaking the mounting tension between them, "What's it about?"</p><p>"I wouldn't want to spoil it," he said, grasping her elbow and gently steering her towards the entrance, "popcorn?" he offered, nodding at the concession stand next to the doors.</p><p>She never used to have popcorn on movie dates, not wanting her fingers to get greasy if the guy wanted to hold hands or something. But she had an inkling Jon wouldn't mind.</p><p>"Yeah, please." His eyes lit up and he went to the booth, pulling out his wallet, shooing her away when she offered to pay, "You can get it next time," he winked, the cocksure attitude peeking out again.</p><p>She had to giggle, "Next time, huh?" she drawled, "you're awfully presumptuous, Snow, I haven't even decided if I like you yet," she teased. In reality, she had kind of made up her mind already. A long time ago. But she wasn't about to let <i>him</i> know that.</p><p>"Call me hopeful," he smirked, making his way towards the stand. He came back with a giant carton of popcorn and two sodas. They made their way inside and took their seats. There weren't many people around.</p><p>Jon's knee brushed against hers as they sat down, and Dany felt a thrill shoot through her. Moments later, the room darkened and the movie began.</p><p>Forty-five minutes into it and she was riveted, eyes glued to the screen. It was definitely something... different. It was obviously low-budget, featuring unknown actors and only two filming locations, one being the interior of a house, the other being right outside. And it worked. It was awesomely, unexpectedly <i>brilliant</i>.</p><p>She was so engrossed in the film that she reached into the popcorn box without looking at it, feeling her fingers brushing against someone else's. She briefly froze, unsticking her eyes from the screen to stare at Jon.</p><p>"Sorry," she murmured, feeling her cheeks heat up at the contact, glad that the darkness in the movie theater was hiding her face from view.</p><p>"No worries," he murmured, his eyes dark and intense. He picked up a kernel and offered it to her, holding it next to her lips, a teasing spark in his eyes.</p><p>Without thinking, she leaned her head down and plucked the kernel from his hand, her lips brushing against his fingers in the process. She heard his little sharp intake of breath and smiled to herself, sliding her eyes back to the screen. She briefly wondered what kind of reaction she would get out of him if she licked the butter off his fingers too. It was tempting. She wondered if she could make him melt into a puddle on the floor. She suppressed a giggle at the devilish thought, turning her attention back to the film.</p><p>When the end credits rolled and the lights went back on, Dany turned her gaze to Jon, unable to suppress her bright smile.</p><p>"So?" he prompted, bumping her shoulder playfully, "what did you think?" He was smiling at her but she noticed the slight tension on his face.</p><p>She shook her head and took his hand in hers, surprised at her own boldness. He seemed surprised as well, his fingers twitching in hers.</p><p>"Come on," she said, pulling him up from his seat and out of the theater. They stepped into the cool night air and she finally turned around to face him, figuring she should put him out of his misery.</p><p>"That was actually amazing," she said, with a happy giggle.</p><p>The tension vanished from his face, his smile growing wider, "Really?"</p><p>"Really." she gave him a wide smile and pulled him in the direction of the car. They reached the car and he turned to face her. She only then realized she was still holding his hand and her face flamed. His fingers were warm in hers, his skin calloused. She swallowed when she looked into his eyes.</p><p>"So, umm," she murmured, dropping her eyes to the ground and letting go of his hand, "that was the third time you watched it?"</p><p>"Aye," he murmured, still standing somewhat close, "I think it's brilliant, I'm glad you liked it."</p><p>"I did." She bit her lip, glancing up at him. There was no denying the palpable tension that suddenly suffused the air around them, making it nearly difficult to breathe.</p><p>"So... shall we?" she gestured towards the car.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, sure," he hurried to unlock the door and they made their way inside. They spent the rest of the ride discussing the movie.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🤫</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Eventually, Jon came to a stop in front of her house. There was a sudden silence when he turned off the engine. They both climbed out. Dany felt excitement bubbling in her chest, like a hoard of caged butterflies were frantically beating their wings against her ribcage.</p><p>Jon silently walked her to her door. When they reached the front porch, she turned around, finally looking him in the eye. She felt her mouth go dry, her hands damp with nerves and anticipation. They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds until Jon finally broke it.</p><p>He took a breath and took a step closer, "So..." he murmured, his hand coming to gently tangle with hers, "Did I earn it?"</p><p>"Earn what?" she could barely get the words out, feeling strangely out of breath.</p><p>His lips curled into a tiny smile, "A goodnight kiss," he said, some of the teasing edge returning to his voice.</p><p>The truth was, Dany wanted to say yes. She wanted it very much. It'd been the most enjoyable evening she had in a while, the best date she could remember, in truth. And she wanted to kiss him. Badly. She had been wanting to do that for a while, been fantasizing about finding out what his lips felt like.</p><p>But.. she couldn't shake the nagging fear that if she just gave him what he wanted, once he got it he would just turn and walk away. And if she knew one thing for sure it was that she wanted more of Jon Snow.</p><p>"Tell you what," she murmured, cocking her head to give him a coy smile, "kiss me next time."</p><p>His eyebrows rose, "Next time?"</p><p>"Yeah," she smiled, momentarily stapling her lower lip between her teeth, "Take me out again, Snow. You earned that much," she added teasingly.</p><p>He smiled then, "Ok," he said, sounding amused and, if she were not mistaken, pleased, "next time it is."</p><p>She slowly backed away from him, still smiling, "Good night, then."</p><p>He just stood there, leaning against her porch, looking at her with that trademark half-smile playing on his lips, "Good night," he said, his hands sneaking into his pockets.</p><p>She turned around and took two steps before she changed her mind. She turned abruptly and closed the distance between them. She heard his squeak of surprise when she pressed her lips to his, for just the briefest moment, stealing a kiss. She stepped back just as fast, leaning against the front door, giggling at the stupefied look on his face.</p><p>"Thief," he called out to her a few seconds later, after catching his breath, laughter in his voice as she turned the key in the lock, opening the door.</p><p>She laughed, "'till the next time then, Snow," she teased. She closed the door and leaned against it, breathing hard, heart hammering. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face.</p><p>She could still feel the imprint of his lips on hers, softer than she imagined they would be. She just kissed him. She kissed Jon Snow.</p><p>And she was <i>most definitely</i> going to do that again.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🤫</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Dany woke up the next morning and needed a moment to remember why she had a happy, bubbly feeling in the pit of her stomach. Then memories of last night came back in a sharp focus, making her lips curl up into a smile.</p><p>She wasn't quite sure what it was that she was expecting, but it was probably not that.</p><p>Jon Snow. He liked her. He had for quite a while, she was sure of it now. He had noticed her when she thought he wasn't paying attention. He remembered what she liked and disliked. The thought caused warmth to spread in her chest. Still smiling, she snuggled deeper into the covers, smiling into her pillow, recalling the quick kiss she had stolen from him. A pleasant shiver coursed through her body at the thought, leaving a lingering tingly sensation.</p><p>She wanted to kiss him. For real. Not the hurried and shy flutter of her lips upon his. She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and press her lips to his until his eyes crossed and he turned into a dopey, lovesick puddle at her feet. She giggled to herself, burying her face in her pillow. She closed her eyes, trying to picture it.</p><p>Tried to imagine his arms wrapping around her waist, his head angling slightly, his lips brushing across hers... then their mouths would open and she would find out what he tasted like. She bit her lip, pressing her thighs together, imagining sliding her hand over his muscled chest. Her hand slid idly down her stomach, inching closer to its goal.</p><p>She nearly jumped when her phone beeped loudly on the nightstand next to her bed. She swore under her breath, rolling to her back and grabbing the offending device.</p><p>Her lips curled again into her smile when she saw who it was who sent her a text.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Jon: So did you dream of me?</b> 😉
  </i>
</p><p>She laughed and hurried to type an answer.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Dany: Hardly. Slept like a baby. Were you plagued with dreams of me all night long?</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Jon: Maybe</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Dany: Oh? Do tell</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Jon: 🤐</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Dany laughed again, her face heating up. He was flirting, that much was obvious, but it felt good nonetheless to imagine him having not-so-innocent dreams about her. She bit back a grin when she typed her answer.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Dany: You'll have to tell me someday</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Jon: Someday 😉</b>
  </i>
</p><p>She was about to type something teasing in response when she saw the dots blink on the screen, indicating Jon was writing something. She stilled her fingers, waiting impatiently.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Jon: Anyway, I wanted to say my cousins and I are going to visit some friends up north for the weekend. See you at school Monday?</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Dany felt her mood kicking down a notch at his words. She shrugged off her disappointment. It's not like they had made plans for the weekend or anything, not so soon after their first date. But it was a bit disheartening to know she won't be seeing any of him this weekend. She decided to affect a laid-back attitude.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Dany: Have fun, Snow, don't let those dreams keep you up at night</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Jon: I'll see what I can do 😛</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Dany: Later, Snow</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Jon: See you soon, Targaryen</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Dany put her phone back down and flung the covers off, stomping her way to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🤫</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Dany stepped into the school building on Monday morning, accompanied by her <i>posse</i> as usual. Her stomach was fluttering with nerves. She walked down the hallways like she owned the place. She kinda did, at least in the social sense of the word.</p><p>She glanced sideways surreptitiously every now and then, trying to locate Jon. She knew he and his cousins were back from Winterfell late Sunday night, Marg ranted about it when they were having milkshakes at a cafe by the beach on Sunday morning. Apparently she had been exchanging texts with Robb.</p><p>Her heart suddenly skipped a beat when she located a familiar head of messy dark curls peeking out from behind some students who were standing around in the corridor. He was leaning against his locker with his back to her, chatting with some of his friends.</p><p>Her step faltered, but she recovered just in time. She passed by him, her gaze fixed resolutely forward, attempting to ignore him completely, hoping he wouldn't notice her. She didn't want anyone at school to know about their date quite yet.</p><p>"Hi there, Targaryen," his voice called after her. She froze for a second, but then continued on, tossing him a look over her shoulder, "Snow." She kept walking until they rounded the corner, feeling his gaze burning into her back. </p><p>She became aware of Marg staring at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?" she finally snapped at her.</p><p>"What was that about?"</p><p>"What was what about?" she feigned ignorance, marching into their first-period classroom and taking a seat between Marg and Missy.</p><p>"Snow."</p><p>Dany shrugged, arranging her textbooks on her desk, hoping her hair was hiding her pinkening cheeks, "I guess he's just friendly."</p><p>"Uh-huh.." Marg didn't sound convinced but she blessedly let it go, quieting down when the teacher strode into the classroom, closing the door behind him.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🤫</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>During lunch, Dany took the seat with its back to Jon's usual table, hoping to avoid catching his eye. She felt nervous, on edge. Thankfully, he didn't try to approach her. When she covertly glanced in his direction he seemed intent on gobbling up as much food as possible.</p><p>She wanted to talk to him, but not while her friends were watching. This would mean anything between them would be next to impossible to keep quiet. Marg was one of the biggest gossips Dany had ever known and there was no way she would keep her mouth shut.</p><p>He had football practice today, she realized, chewing at the end of her already cold pizza. She smiled to herself. She knew just the place to go to talk to him privately.</p><p>Later, Marg and Missy had class, so Dany, with some difficulty, ditched Irri and Doreah and made her way towards the guys' locker room. This time around, instead of hiding behind it, she leaned against the wall right beside the front door, waiting.</p><p>Not ten minutes later, Jon stepped out of the room, his hair wet and his bag slung over his shoulder. He didn't notice her at first, stepping out slowly, his brow furrowed.</p><p>"Hey, Snow," she called out to him.</p><p>He turned around, surprised, and his eyes fixed on her. For a moment, his gaze softened. But then it was as though a veil had been dropped, his gaze became shuttered, guarded.</p><p>"Hi," he finally answered, regarding her silently, his face unreadable.</p><p>"How was your Winterfell weekend?" she asked, bracing a foot against the wall behind her, giving him a flirty smile, "didn't freeze your arse off, I hope."</p><p>He rolled his eyes, "It's not actually freezing there all year round, you know," he said, his lips quirking up for a moment before his face assumed the same closed-off look from before.</p><p>"What?" she finally asked, after he stared at her silently for a few seconds.</p><p>He raised his eyebrows, "What was it this morning?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" she tried to sound nonchalant, but she saw he wasn't fooled.</p><p>He scowled a bit, shifting the bag over his shoulder, "Are we going to play this game, Dany?"</p><p><i>Dany</i>. She suppressed a shiver. She loved it when he said her name. It sounded strangely intimate.</p><p>She stared at the floor, blushing, not sure what to say. She returned her eyes to him hesitantly, just to find him still looking at her.</p><p>"You didn't tell your friends about our date," he finally said. It wasn't a question.</p><p>"Nope." she had murmured the word, not looking directly at him.</p><p>He cocked his head, "Why?"</p><p>He didn't sound upset, which gave her the strength to raise her head and look into his eyes again.</p><p>She shrugged, considering it, "I don't know, I guess-" she fidgeted, her fingers playing with the edge of her top, "I guess I don't feel like sharing this with the rest of the world for a while," she shrugged again, feeling her palms becoming damp with nerves, "would be nice to just... have it just to myself for a while." </p><p>It was the truth, she realized. Her desire to keep this between them was not really about her wanting to <i>win</i>. She just wanted him all to herself, just for a little while. Something about him made her feel so... vulnerable.</p><p>He nodded. Then his lips quirked up into that familiar cocky smile, "Want me all to yourself, huh, Targaryen?" he teased.</p><p>She grinned at him, "Don't push it, Snow," she teased back, pushing away from the wall to walk alongside him. She had a flashback to the last time they were there, together, right after he had caught her peeping on him. She couldn't regret it now, not after it had become the catalyst to Jon Snow asking her out for the first time ever.</p><p>"So what are you doing this week?" she asked. She was hoping they'd go out again. They kinda agreed on it on Friday night after all.</p><p>Jon made a face, "A game this weekend," he said apologetically. <i>Ah, of course.</i> How could she forget? There was to be a match between KL high and Old Town school. Old Town had a very formidable team, some of the players built like brick walls. She knew from past experience that coach Mormont was going to insist the team practices 24/7 in the days before the match. Jon had confirmed her suspicions. She bit her lip to hide her disappointment.</p><p>"So... you want to go out Friday? After the game?" he asked quietly, stopping to look at her. He looked a little nervous. She couldn't suppress the warmth that spread in her chest at the look in his eyes. Jon Snow, nervous a girl might refuse him. He seemed to only be this way with her.</p><p>"You're on, Snow," she smiled and he smiled back at her, "where to this time?"</p><p>"Where would you like to go?" he asked, as they resumed walking.</p><p>"Hmm," she chewed on her bottom lip, an idea taking shape in her mind, "I'll let you know," she said, giving him a sideways glance.</p><p>He chuckled, "Deal."</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🤫</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Dany cheered and screamed herself hoarse, Marg and Missy jumping up and down by her sides.</p><p>They won. Just barely, but they won. Jon had pulled some truly spectacular moves and managed to score a touchdown at the very last minute, securing the win for the home team.</p><p>She laughed when she saw him getting all but buried alive by his excited teammates, who were all attempting to hug him at the same time.</p><p>The roars around them were deafening, the crowd beside itself for the miraculous win.</p><p>"I'm gonna go down to Grey," Missy yelled above the screams of the crowd. Dany hesitated for a split second before following Missy down to the field. Marg trailed after them.</p><p>They got down to the field, pushing between throngs of excited people until they got to the knot of KL high players. Dany was amused to see they had finally released Jon from the group hug they had given him. He had his helmet off and his sweaty hair was escaping the knot he had tied it in, sticking out in all directions. His face was flushed with heat and the exertion and he was grinning around at his teammates. Dany's heart stuttered for a second just taking him in, wondering if it were possible he was turning even more attractive than before. Or maybe it was just her.</p><p>Missy had spotted Grey and hurried over to him, giving him a hug. They went off to a corner, Grey's hands moving animatedly as they spoke about the game.</p><p>Then Jon spotted her and his eyes widened. He jogged over to her, wrenching himself from some of the guys who were still excitedly slapping his back, clearly still giddy about the win.</p><p>Marg drifted off to the side, face frowned in concentration as she looked around. Probably trying to locate Rob Stark.</p><p>"Hi there, Targaryen," he called over, "enjoyed the game?"</p><p>Dany grinned at him, trying to hide how the butterflies in her stomach fluttered excitedly when he was standing so close to her.</p><p>"I did," she admitted, "you were pretty badass there."</p><p>Jon's proud grin turned into a full-blown smile, "Oh yeah?" he teased, "good enough to be rewarded?"</p><p>Dany laughed, he was too cocky for his own good, "And what is it that you think you deserve?"</p><p>He took a step closer and she could see the flakes of silver and gold in his eyes.</p><p>"Kiss me," he breathed out, quietly so only she could hear, a challenging spark shining in his eyes.</p><p>Dany looked up at him and she just couldn't remember any of the reasons for keeping dating him a secret. She was Daenerys Targaryen and she got what she wanted. And she didn't give a damn what other people thought.</p><p>So she took a step closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could just hear Jon's sharp intake of breath, see the delighted surprise in his eyes before she pressed her lips to his in a long kiss.</p><p>She could hear people cat-calling and wolf-whistling all around them, but at that moment, she couldn't care less. When she stepped back, her lips still tingly, he looked at her with such an astonished look on his face that it was almost comical. She had to struggle to keep from laughing. It made something warm and soft spread inside her chest.</p><p>He then gave her a sweet smile, one that was so bright it could overshadow the sun, and curled his arm around her waist, pulling her close. And then he was kissing her again. Deeply, thoroughly, so much so she could barely breathe, that her toes curled inside her shoes.</p><p>People were still whooping and whistling all around them, she even heard someone shout, "Get a room!" </p><p>Dany opened her eyes a crack just wide enough to see Jon raising his middle finger in the direction the voice had come from, lips still glued to hers. She laughed against his lips, feeling lighter and happier than she had in a long time.</p><p>"So... whatever happened to keeping this between us?" he murmured against her lips when they eventually took a break to breathe, his eyes sparkling like bright jewels.</p><p>Dany smiled, "I guess I changed my mind," she said. She stepped back.</p><p>"Buy you a coke?" she offered, threading her fingers with his.</p><p>He grinned, his hand warm and firm in hers, "Sounds like a plan, just need to shower first," he added, "will you wait for me here or do you want to... come watch?" he teased, a spark dancing in his eyes.</p><p>Dany grinned. <i>You incorrigible flirt, Snow. But I can do better.</i> </p><p>She turned to face him, pulling him close to whisper in his ear, "The next time I see you naked, Snow... you'll be undressing only for me."</p><p>She backed away, amusement rising when she saw his eyes bulge and jaw drop.</p><p>She laughed when he called out to her, "What did I say, Shameless!"</p><p>She hollered back, still laughing, "You've seen nothing yet."</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🤫</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2866360/">Coherence</a> is a real movie! And one of my favorites! Couldn't help myself so I mentioned it here ^^ everything I said about the movie in the chapter is true. So if you're into sci-fi (mind you, it's a very light sci-fi. No robots or giant lizards or little green men. Just cinematic awesomeness), go watch it.</p><p>So what's next:<br/>+ More from this series? Ummm... maybe? Depends on the reception, I guess 🤷, holler if you're interested. I did leave a lot of areas unexplored (Jon's backstory, Dany's, too, I hinted at them a bit at the previous story) and I left it somewhat open-ended, so I might go back to this sometime.<br/>+ I want to start working on my new AU idea, which will probably take a while, so that's the next thing on my agenda.</p><p>Thanks again to everyone who's reading, kudos-ing, commenting, etc, love you guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>